Por Trás dos Olhos Azuis
by Thaisinha
Summary: Reflexões por trás dos olhos azuis de um comensal da morte.
1. Memórias

Por Trás dos Olhos Azuis

Prólogo - Memórias

Ás vezes ele se perguntava quando tudo havia começado. Não podia afirmar com certeza, mas talvez fosse o dia do ataque no hospital. Ou então, as brigas com seu irmão. Ou ainda, algo que nem ele poderia identificar no tempo.

Mas ele não se importava com uma ocasião específica. Só sabia que naquela época, algo havia mudado.

E isso tudo, havia o levado até aquela cela suja e malcuidada, em algum canto escuro e escondido de alguma mansão de algum comensal da morte.

Se alguém pudesse ler esses pensamentos, acharia que ele era um auror capturado, ou um integrante do alto escalão do ministério, ou qualquer outra coisa, menos o que ele era, um comensal da morte desertor.

Por trás dos olhos azuis, meio vagos e perdidos naquele instante, outrora estivera o medo, sim, por que ele tivera medo na primeira vez que estivera entre os seguidores do lorde, e mais ainda, quando foi feito um deles.

E depois do medo, houvera a paixão. Sim, a flamejante chama de paixão ardendo através das íris azuladas. Ela despertara tudo aquilo nele, de modo envolvente e contagiante.

E veio a fase da confusão, onde qualquer emoção que aqueles orbes escondessem, se misturava a outras tantas que dominavam a mente de seu portador.

E quando a confusão passou, veio a coragem. Pra mudar, pra fazer a diferença. E ele fez uma escolha, uma única escolha que mudaria tudo. Que o conduziria até lá. Onde a morte o esperava, inexoravelmente.

Eram tantas lembranças, mas mesmo assim, todo o seu viver parecia tão efêmero.

A infância de riqueza e futilidade, onde tudo que queria tinha. O jeito esnobe e arrogante que adquirira durante aqueles anos. Se lhe fosse perguntado, ele diria que a sua personalidade havia sido moldada desde o berço.

Toda a ostentação a que havia sido acostumado, roupas caras e bem feitas, festas enormes e bem servidas em comida, pessoas o bajulando. Ele crescera no meio das mais puras famílias bruxas, onde lhe foram ensinados os valores sobre pureza de sangue, onde comentavam sobre alguém que limparia o mundo da escória. E como toda criança, fascinada pelo poder e pela riqueza, ele havia se tornado vazio.

E então viera a adolescência, ele foi para Hogwarts, onde tudo o que aprendera quando criança, foi posto em prática na casa a que pertenceu, a Sonserina.

Lá, ostentação era algo natural, sede de poder era comum a todos e riqueza era tão simples como as folhas que voavam com o vento.

E vieram as amizades, claro. Rosier, Nott, McNair, e claro, Malfoy. Essa última, conquistada com ajuda da prima Narcisa.

Havia as primas, claro. Que ele nunca esquecia. Tanta beleza, tanta maldade. Cada uma a seu estilo, Narcisa, loira, clara, fria, venenosa. A maldade pura, contida nas fofoquinhas e comentários maldosos.

E Bellatrix, negra como a escuridão, misteriosa como uma noite escura de breu. Impertinente, calculista, arrasadora. Não se podia negar, que a cada uma lhe cabia a maldade que combinasse a sua beleza.

Tinha Andrômeda também. Mas ela nunca fora muito importante pra ele, era mais velha e não era uma sonserina, tinha sido uma lufa-lufa, uma vergonha para a família. Mas ele havia superado isso, por que ele era o que o irmão não tinha sido. Ele era a honra do sangue dos Black.

Sim, por que o irmão, ah, o irmão. Ele podia ser bonito, podia ser o que todas as garotas queriam, mas ele era um mero grifinório, e para os Black, isso era pior que ser da Lufa-Lufa.

Ao menos, aos olhos dos pais, ele fora melhor que Sirius. Mas nesses últimos momentos em que recordava sua vida, ele via que tudo havia sido uma mera ilusão.

Ele havia se iludido nas teias do poder, achando que teria tudo, e descobriu que tudo, não era nada. E que nada, era pouco mais que alguma coisa.

Descobriu isso tarde demais, porém, e não teve tempo de consertar sua vida. Ele tentou, claro. Deixou pistas para que alguém um dia conseguisse acabar o que ele começará. E deixou suas memórias, sim, deixou-as, escondidas num velho baú no Largo Grimmauld, número 12. Talvez, algum dia, elas fossem achadas. Ele gostaria de deixar mais pistas, mas ele temia que o conteúdo daquilo caísse em mãos erradas.

E já havia feito tanto, era hora de deixar alguém carregar o fardo. Sangue jovem, sim, sangue jovem.

E na gaveta de suas mágoas, havia mais uma. Uma em várias. Ela, Íris, seu amor, sua paixão. A mulher que deixaria sozinha na vida. Mas ele não podia fazer nada por ela, nada mais. E ela havia feito tanto por ele, mas as coisas eram assim. O que não fosse pago de dívidas nessa vida, iria ser pago em outra. E ele devia muito a Íris.

Também devia a família dos que matara, e não foram poucos.

A morte, do mesmo modo que havia matado, ele morreria. Todo aquele lugar cheirava a morte, e no fim, ele não conseguia pensar em coisa melhor pra lhe acontecer.

Gostaria apenas de ter terminado tudo, de ter acabado com aquilo, mas como ele já havia pensado antes. Aquilo era coisa pra outro. Não estava escrito no seu destino.

Seu destino acabaria logo. Ali, naquele canto escuro, tão logo decidissem como iam acabar com sua vida.

E claro, havia ele. Tão efêmera quanto fora sua existência, tão apagada como seria sua morte. E no fim, ele morreria nas sombras, como havia vivido nelas.

E talvez aquilo fosse pouco pra tudo que

E mesmo que fosse impossível acreditar, ele morreria em paz. Por que ela estava salva e outros tantos seriam salvos, tão logo seus diários fossem achados.

Muitas vezes ele se perguntara por que escrevia diários, já que lhe parecia algo tão afeminado, mas ele gostava de colocar tudo o que não conseguia falar em textos.

E no fim virara apenas palavras e ele viraria pó. E ele seria esquecido, até que descobrissem a verdade, se um dia ela fosse descoberta.

Mas já não importava, ele nunca fora um homem de grandes expectativas.

Ele era apenas Régulus Black, comensal da morte, desertor, apenas mais um entre tantos outros.

* * *

N/A: Bom, mais um pequeno surto, meio planejado, mas que só foi pra fora ontem. Deu pra perceber que essa fic vai ser centrada em Régulus, por que eu estava com vontade de variar um pouco o núcleo de personagens.

Eu não posso garantir um tempo fixo pra atualizar, mas vou tentar que seja o mais rápido possível. E por favor, COMENTEM!


	2. Os Comensais da Morte

Por Trás dos Olhos Azuis

Capítulo 1 - Os Comensais da Morte

Régulus havia dormido mal na noite anterior. Estava cansado enquanto se dirigia ao QG dos comensais da Morte.

Havia um ataque programado para aquele dia. Não que ele gostasse dos ataques, era o que mais odiava naquela vida que levava. Mas ultimamente, eram o único tipo de missão que ele vinha recebendo.

Muitas vezes se questionava sobre como havia se envolvido naquele tipo de coisa. Basicamente, ele seguira o padrão dos estudantes que pertenciam a Sonserinada, casa a que ele também pertencera.

E esse padrão era buscar o lado do Mal. E ele não fora uma exceção.

Não que houvesse arrependimento, mas com certeza havia desgaste. Era sempre a mesma rotina, ataques, mortes, cansaço física e emocional.

Sobre o ataque daquele dia ele não sabia muito. A maioria das informações nescessárias eram dadas no QG, onde existia "segurança" naquela troca de segredos.

Finalmente chegou ao QG, quem olhasse, não acharia estranho ninguém entrar naquele beco escuro, ainda mais com a aparência sombria de Régulus, usando um casaco escuro preto e com a cabeça abaixada.

Seguiu pelo beco, indo até o fim dele, chegando num ponto sem saída. Então se abaixou e recolheu o papel de bala no chão e sumiu.

Reapareceu num salão amplo, decorado em cores escuras, acinzentadas. O salão desenbocava em dois corredores, um para a sala de reuniões e outro para os aposentos que Voldmort ocupava quando estava lá.

Aquele corredor era restrito para o baixo escalão de comensais, o que incluía Régulus. Enquanto ficava parado no amplo salão, alguns lembranças vieram a sua mente.

Chovera no dia em que o pequeno Régulus Black, um garoto franzino, com olhos azuis e cabelos escuros, de onze anos, chegara a Hogwarts.

Ele havia ficado todo molhado na travessia de barco, os pingos pesados de água gelada caindo sobre o recém colocado uniforme da escola.

Não foi tão mágico para ele quanto para os outros, que suas roupas ficaram secas assim que entraram na escola.

Ele já era acostumado com a magia, afinal, vierá de uma das mais puras linhagens bruxa, os Black.

Esperava seguir a tradição da família e cair na casa mais nobre de Hogwarts, a Sonserina. Temia acabar se tornando um fracasso como o irmão, Sirius, que se tornará um grifinório ou a prima Andrômeda, uma lufa-lufa. Mas ele sabia que estava destinado a ser mais.

Desde que Sirius havia entrado na escola, dois anos atrás, sua mãe depositara todas suas esperanças de salvação da honra da família sobre ele.

Dentro do expresso, as primas, Narcisa e Bellatrix, ambas sonserinas, lhe contaram toda a glória que pertencer aquela casa iria lhe trazer.

E aquilo parecia ainda melhor, pois as glórias superariam o tempo de escola, e iriam ir mais além. E Régulus sabia que assim sua mãe seria feliz. Isso iria ajudar-lhe a recuperar-se do fiasco que Sirius era.

Pois bem, onde ele estava?

Na porta de entrada do salão principal. A Professora McGonagall dava as últimas instruções, explicando o que ocorreria a seguir.

Ele via as expressões curiosas dos outros alunos e apenas sorria, meio que se divertindo com eles, já que sabia tudo o que iria acontecer. As primas haviam lhe contado.

Finalmente a professora abriu a porta e os alunos começaram a entrar. Não estava nervoso, seu nome provavelmente seria um dos primeiros.

E foi mesmo, foi chamado um menino e duas meninas antes de anunciarem:

-Black, Régulus.

Orgulhoso, cabeça erguida, ele caminhou até o banquinho, e sentou-se, sentindo o chapéu ser colocado sobre sua cabeça. Viu que Sirius olhava fixamente para ele, e que na mesa da Sonserina, as duas primas sorriam abertamente.

Ouviu então a voz do chapéu, falando:

-Mais um Black então. Você tem tudo para não quebrar as tradições de família, então, o melhor lugar para você é SONSERINA!

Não conteve um sorriso vitorioso ao levantar-se e encarar Sirius, que parecia conformado. E depois, Bellatrix e Narcisa, que batiam palmas. Dirigiu-se a mesa de sua casa de cabeça erguida, sentindo-se o herói da família.

Régulus saiu de seu pequeno devaneio quando uma mão pesada pousou em seu ombro,encarando o portador da mão, viu Rufus McNair, que havia sido seu colega em Hogwarts e agora também estava entre os comensais da morte.

-Rufus. - Régulus cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

-E ai, Reggie? Pronto pra mais uma? - o outro perguntou com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

-Claro que sim. Sempre pronto, não é?

-Esse é o espírito.

Régulus não disse nada, apenas concordou, enquanto os dois se encaminhavam pelo caminho que levava a sala de reuniões.

-Eu estou realmente ansioso pra isso. - McNair não se calava. - Matar animais não é o mesmo que matar pessoas. - ele começou. - Quando você mata uma pessoa pode ver o desespero nos olhos dela ao perceber que a morte se aproxima. - comentou, os olhos com um brilho sádico no olhar.

Mas Black continuava em silêncio, haviam finalmente adentrado na sala e se dirigiram a seus lugares marcados. Bellatrix conduziria a reunião.

A prima contava os lugares, tomando algumas notas, e então, finalmente começou a falar:

-O local do ataque de hoje é o St. Mungus. O plano é...

E mais uma vez, enquanto a voz fria e calculada de Bellatrix imperava, Régulus perdeu-se em lembranças.

Ele estava no quarto ano. McNair e Nott estavam sentados ao seu lado, na biblioteca. Ele observava de fundo, seu irmão, escondido entre uma estante, dando alguns beijos numa loira.

Sirius estava sempre se agarrando em alguém, era isso que Régulus pensava. Mas aquilo nem era muito importante, era apenas Sirius.

Quer dizer, ele sabia dos casinhos de Bellatrix, dos amassos que Malfoy e Narcisa davam, mas o que o surpreendia era que ele ainda não conseguia se imaginar fazendo aquilo.

Observava as garotas, mas não sentia desejo de estar com ela. Talvez fosse a pouca idade, apenas 14 anos. Mas ele não tinha certeza e nem ligava muito para aquilo.

-Então, o que a gente faz primeiro? - Nott perguntou. - Poções ou Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas? - completou, referindo-se as lições que haviam ido fazer na biblioteca.

-Eu sou a favor de começarmos por poções. - McNair opinou.

Régulus concordou com a cabeça, era muito calado e era contra disperdiçar palavras com situações inúteis. Deixe que os outros falem, observe.

-O que você tem , Black? - Nott perguntou.

-Tédio. - ele respondeu. - Odeio tarefas.

-Quem não odeia? - McNair perguntou, com seu jeito abobado.

Os outros dois não disseram nada, ás vezes, o silêncio era a melhor opção. Foram abrir seus enormes livros, quando ouviram um barulho de algo batendo na mesa, McNair socará a mesma.

Levantou a mão, mostrando uma mosca morta no lugar onde ela estava. Sorriu então e disse:

-Eu o matei! - e tinha o brilho sádico nos olhos.

Os outros dois apenas observaram.

-Entenderam? - a voz ativa de Bellatrix chamou sua atenção. - O plano é bem simples. - ela explicou mais uma vez. - Matem o quanto puder. E não esqueçam da fuga, pelo último andar, na sala de medicamentos, onde um amigo deixou as chaves de portal.

Silêncio. Significava que todos haviam entendido. Bellatrix deu seu sorriso cruel e disse:

-O que estão esperando?

Os comensais deixaram a sala e ela ficou sozinha, ainda rindo.

Régulus seguiu pelo corredor, colocando sua máscara. Um ataque ao hospital seria uma coisa cruel, mas ele supostamente devia ser cruel.

Estava tudo esquematizado, eles iriam pegar chaves de portais, que o tal "amigo" programara para deixá-los em corredores do hospital, atacariam, e depois, subiriam e pegariam as outras chaves, para voltar ao quartel general.

Pegou a sua chave de portal e se preparou. Ele havia sido preparado pra ir por último. Então ficou vendo os outros desaparecerem, um por um, até que finalmente foi sua vez.

Quando apareceu no corredor pintado de branco imaculado do hospital, já se podia ouvir gritos ao longe.

Entrou no primeiro quarto do corredor, vazio. Entrou no segundo, alguém na cama, dormindo, proferiu o feitiço mortal e foi embora.

Seguiu pelo corredor, quase sem encontrar resistência.Até que no quinto quarto em que ia entrar, uma enfermeira saiu, apontando sua varinha pra ele.

Régulus teve pouco tempo pra racionar, não esperava muita resistência, viu apenas o nome dela, Jean, e ouviu a voz dela pedir:

-Largue sua varinha agora!

E então, sem se abater, disse:

-Avada Kedrava.

E o corpo inerte caiu ao chão. Deixou ali e finalmente abriu o quarto, estava na penumbra, parecia vazio. Procurou pelos cantos, alguém escondido, pois uma enfermeira não sairia de um quarto vazio.

Então viu a cama, havia um lençol cainda da cama, quase como se houvesse sido deixado daquele jeito. Ele se aproximou e levantou o lençol, abaixando-se em seguida, pra ver se encontrava alguém lá embaixo.

E havia. No escuro ele não conseguiu ver muito sobre a pessoa, mas logo viu uma cascata de cabelos loiros e percebeu ser uma mulher. Ela escondia o rosto, receosa, mas ele queria vê-lo, então virou o rosto dela para si.

Ela permitiu, sabendo que não teria grande escolha. E então ele viu os olhos dela. Eram de um verde claro, profundos, e estavam assustados.

E ele ficou tocado. Ela não falava nada, não implorava. Sequer conseguiu manter os olhos fixos nele por muito tempo.

Sentiu que poderia ficar muito tempo olhando para os olhos dela, mas ouviu uma voz gritar:

-É hora de retirada! - a voz vinha do corredor. Devia ser Malfoy, lider da missão. - Vamos logo!

Segurou a varinha contra ela e tentou proferir o encantamento, mas as palavras não saíram.

-RÁPIDO! - a voz agora já gritava.

Tentou mais uma vez, mas as palavras não saiam.

-QUEM NÃO ESTIVER NA SALA PARA VOLTAR EM 2 MINUTOS VAI TER PROBLEMAS. - a voz estava completamente irritada.

E então ele levantou, sem tentar de novo, apenas olhando os olhos verdes e disse:

-Qual seu nome?

A voz dela saiu firme, fria:

-Íris. Íris Marle.

Régulus não disse mais nada e deixou a sala. Íris se recostou na parede e respirou fundo. Pelo menos estava viva.

De volta ao quartel general, era costume comentar os ataques, estavam todos novamente sentados na mesa, enquanto Malfoy fazia seu relato para Bellatrix:

-Nós tivemos facilidade no início, mas quando foi dado a alarme, batemos em retirada, segundo a ordem que foi dada.

-Algum sobrevivente? - a voz calculista da mulher Black perguntou.

-Que se saiba não. Mas podem ter havido alguns. Os aurores chegaram muito antes do tempo que tínhamos calculado. Acho que os últimos andares não foram completamente esvaziados.

-Muita resistência encontrada?

-Alguns enfermeiros. - Malfoy disse. - Black encontrou um, Crable outro.

-Black, é? E o que você fez com ele?

-ElA está morta. Eu a matei, como fiz com os pacientes do andar. O nome dela era Jean Martin.

-Ótimo. E você, Crable?

-Ele me atacou e eu fui ajudado por Nott.

Bellatrix exibiu um brilho de crueldade no olhar.

-Inútil. É isso que você é.

O silêncio imperou. Era comum de Bellatrix ofender e tudo mais.

-Eu vou levar esses resultados ao lorde, estão liberados. Ele disse que da próxima vez chamara vocês.

Ninguém falou nada novamente, apenas viraram e foram embora:

-Régulus. - Bellatrix chamou.

-Sim? - ele ficou perto dela.

-Fico orgulhosa de você. - ela sorriu. - Foi uma ótima aquisição. O lorde tem planos pra você. Esteja preparado pra servi-lo.

-Sempre estou. - ele respondeu.

-Ótimo. Agora, vá tomar um banho e comer. E quem sabe arrumar uma mulher? - ela complementou, dando um de seus sorrisos fatais.

Régulus sorriu e brincou com a prima:

-Priminha, creia-me, banho e comida vão ser a minha mulher hoje.

Bellatrix riu, uma gargalhada, única e voltou a sua postura fria, enquanto o primo finalmente ia para casa.

Enquanto ficava dentro da banheira, aproveitando a água ainda quente, Régulus relembrava a mulher do hospital. Íris. O nome dela era bonito.

Íris Marle.

Sentia-se dominado por uma vontade de encontrá-la. Aqueles olhos não saiam de sua cabeça.

Talvez ele pudesse encontrá-la. Mas o que ele faria?

Diria: eu sou o comensal da morte que poupou sua vida e agora quero ir pra cama com você?

Sim, por que se ele fosse seguir o conselho de Bellatrix, seria ela a mulher que ele procuraria.

Íris Marle.

Ele iria encontrá-la.

N/A: Capítulo 2! Deu pra perceber nele que a fic vai alterar tempo real e lembranças, então, só pra adiantar, o próximo capítulo se chama Andrômeda.

Obrigado a todos que comentaram no primeiro capítulo. Essa fic é dedicada a minha baby emprestada, dona Gábi. Te amodolo!


End file.
